role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
FoxMask
|faction=Shadow Brigade |category =OC |species = Shadowblood |age = 27 }} FoxMask (フォックスかめん , FokkusuKamen) is an Elite Shadowblood and an RP character used by ShodaiGoro. Personality Ever since his transformation, FoxMask has stayed out of conflicts that do not concern him or Yukari Yakumo and her family. As such, he only concerns himself with things that can/will get in his way, which he attempts to dispatch. He often holds back in combat, not because of fear of hurting someone, but due to him being bored of fighting and trying to keep things interesting. While good at heart, he will almost always decline pleas for help unless they directly concern or interest him. Recently, however, he has remembered his reasons for fighting to begin with and has somewhat grown out of this mindset. While he is still bored with most fights, he will fight regardless to protect Earth. After regaining his original form, he has taken up a more heroic role again. Abilties *Natural weapons (claws, teeth, etc.) **Teeth has venom *Control over dark energy *Steam emission *Rending Blue, an enchanted odachi *Shadowsteel (silver infused with dark energy) chained sickle; the material allows him to control the weapon's direction **Weapon's movements are not fluid, allowing it to get countered by attacks *Aura sense, limited to 100 ft (extends when size-shifting) *Artificial carbon steel skeleton, allowing for serious damage and defense *Flight at Mach 5 Techniques Unarmed *Darkness Fang Crash: User jumps up and flips forward while generating energy blades from his heels. He proceeds to flip forward and slams their bladed heels into the opponent's shoulders for massive damage, as a projection of a monstrous fox head bites down on the foe, the energy blades forming the "fangs". *Shadow Scissors: User jumps into the air and performs a shadow-charged scissor kick on the foe's head **Scissors Takedown: A follow-up to Shadow Scissors where the user brings the foe down to the floor **Scissor Flip: A follow-up to Shadow Scissors where the user does a backflip, slamming the foe's head into the ground; in other words, a Reverse Frankensteiner *Shadow Beam: A beam of darkness fired from the mask; very cold **Shadow Blast: A shotgun-blast-styled darkness attack from the mask **Shadow Gaze: Two small Shadow Beams fired from the eyes; more accurate, but not as powerful *Steam Burn: User fires a stream of steam from their mouth *Shadow Screw: User uses a twisting punch on the foe, powered by darkness **Shadow Upper: An uppercut version of Shadow Screw *Stride Kick: User does a flying kick propelled by steam and dark energy; can cover large distances **Striding Upper: Same as Stride Kick, but at an upwards angle *Frankensteiner: User flips forward and puts their legs around the foe's neck, before flipping backwards and slamming their head into the ground *Great Crush: User grabs the opponent, spins them 180 degrees, and then jumps down, crushing them under their weight *Shadow Agony: User grabs the opponent and sends darkness through their body for a highly painful attack *Inazuma Drop: User jumps into the air, grabs the (midair) foe from behind, and slams their head into the ground in a piledriver fasion *Tank Buster: User rapidly stabs into the opponent at high speeds *Fang Venom: User bites the opponent on the neck, injecting them with lethal poison; very dangerous, and often used as a last resort Odachi *Preparation Swing: User swings their sword around them with one hand twice; not very powerful, but gets him ready for another attack *Rending Cutter: A powerful forward horizontal slash **Rending Dash: User runs forward as he performs Rending Cutter *Split the Earth: User slams his sword down, creating a fissure Sickle *Gallows Hang: User hangs the opponent by the neck with his sickle Weaknesses *Light-based attacks *Piercing attacks Trivia *FoxMask, along with Okami M.U.T.O., through killing Edward Cullen, destroyed the Twilight universe, and in the process, share the record for highest body count by an RP character. *He is the first Shadowblood to have appeared in RP. *Originally debuted of sorts as "My Persona" from one of ShodaiGoro's images made back around 2013. *He originally had forms, most notably ones such as the infamous Vampire FoxMask form, but they've all been retconned, due to ShodaiGoro's disastifaction with them. *Out of all the Shadowbloods, FoxMask is the one to have gone through the most redesigns. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Dark Is Not Evil Category:Ninjas Category:Flying Characters Category:Assassin Category:Neutral Good Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Shadowblood Category:Heroes Category:Kaijin Category:Characters (ShodaiGoro)